


A Need So High

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you gotta go, you gotta go and Tommy needed to go bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need So High

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the already infamous pic of Tommy by Kara. I just couldn't help myself ;)
> 
> Edit: Thank you so much, Minxie, for all your help in making it a whole lot better. I will be forever grateful!

Fuck, fuck, fuck. They had been out all day, which had been nice, but now the wine they had drunk earlier had taken a permanent spot in his bladder and it wanted out! But as usual, at times like these, when you desperately need one, there was no gas station in sight, nor a park and rest, nothing.

Adam was already slowing his speed because every bump in the road made Tommy hiss in frustration. But driving slow meant it took longer till they might reach that gas station...

Tommy was fidgeting in his seat, squeezing his dick as if that might help lessen his need.

‘Fuck it, stop the car, can’t hold it any longer’ Tommy groaned, hand on the door already.

‘Noooo baby, I think there’s a gas station right around that corner. Just breathe, we’re almost there’.

‘I won’t make it till we’re around the corner. If you love me even a little or care even a bit about this car you Stop. The Fucking. Car. NOW.’

Adam looked around; as if he hadn’t checked out if they were alone at all while they were driving and finally parked the car at the side of the deserted road. Tommy jumped out before the car was at a complete stand still and ran to a small 4 ft high wall, unzipped and finally let himself go, sighing hard as the first spurts of urine left his pee hole.

Now he understood why his need was so high. More fluids left his body than he thought possible to hold in him. As if there was no end to it, he just kept pissing.

Tommy kept his gaze on his dick, hoping that would help empty his bladder sooner, but happy that that pressing feeling had left. He startled when a shadow loomed over him and a hand covered his one holding his dick.

‘Adam, shit, you scared me. What the fuck are you doing here and what the fuck are you doing?’

‘I got jealous of your hands, I want to hold your dick too, it's deserted here, so I figured you wouldn’t mind, right?’

‘Are you telling me you got turned on by my taking a piss?’

Adam didn’t answer, all he did was press himself up against Tommy’s ass so he could feel the answer for himself. A very hard cock pressed against his back, proving Adam’s words had not been a lie.

‘Oh my god, you ARE! Fuck and I thought I had weird kinks. What were you planning on doing, just hold my dick until I was done taking a piss?’

‘Sorta... yeah.’

‘But I’m done, can I have my dick back now? Or you want to hold it a little longer?’

‘Yes’ It was barely a whisper, as per usual when Adam surprised even himself with realising a new kink.

‘Just hold it? Or, maybe rub a little?’ They’ve been through this before and Tommy knows by now that if Adam is going to figure this out, Tommy needs to help a little, which he is more than happy to do.

Eyes closed, Adam nodded, pulling Tommy higher against his chest. Slowly his hand began to move, jerking Tommy to hardness in short, slow movements.

‘Are you imagining me still peeing? You are, aren’t you? You want to try it when we get back home?’

Adam groaned, his hand tightened on Tommy's cock, confirming Tommy's words.

Cock rock hard, Tommy leaned back, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. Eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, he let Adam do whatever he wants.

With another groan, Adam took all that Tommy offered.

The Way Adam worked him, long strokes and a tight hold, made Tommy pant. Then Adam reached around with his other hand, cupping and stroking Tommy's balls. Rocking his hips, pushing his dick through the opening of Adam’s hand, Tommy moaned, ready to blow.

He fumbled a hand behind him, searching for Adam’s fly and the painfully hard erection behind it. The need to bring Adam off with him strong.

‘No, don’t...’ Adam begged.

Tommy was too far gone to question Adam, he kept his hand on Adam’s belt for leverage, pumping into Adam’s hand. Faster and faster, tighter and tighter, until Adam whispered ‘shoot’.

That one word was all it took, Tommy froze as a wave of ecstasy went through him and he shot his load all over the dirty ground.

His breathing still heavy, Tommy felt Adam tuck him back up but not letting him go. A whispered promise got him back to earth within a heartbeat.

‘Get in the car, I feel my need to pee building up and you are helping me with it as soon as we get back home’


End file.
